Sholat Jum'at
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Kisedai sholat jum'at!/"Sstt, kata oto-san kalo sholat nggak boleh ngomong...?"/"DIEM WOY, INI MASJID!"/ "Mine-chin jahat."/YA INI LO JUGA NGOMONG IDIOT"/ngaco!kisedai/islamic!indo/gak lucu/feedback?


Sholat Jum'at

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki tadatoshi

Story © TiaraLaz

Warn: Islam!Indo!Typo-kayaknya-ngaco!kisedai, kebanyakan Aokise

…

Di siang hari yang cerah pada hari jum'at, terlihatlah enam pemuda berjalan menuju masjid terdekat. Rambutnya warna-warni, namun alami, bukan rambut semiran seperti anak alay di jalanan. Lawakan garing sering dilontarkan, namun mereka tetap tertawa. Ada si surai merah, Akashi berjalan dibelakang bersama si surai ungu, Murasakibara. Tampak Akashi yang berjalan tenang dan Murasakibara yang sedang memakan kudapannya tanpa menoleh sana-sini, atau sekedar berbasi-basi seperti bertanya 'Mau nggak' ke teman-temannya. Si surai hijau Midorima Shintaro berjalan dengan jaim, namun tangan kirinya tampak memegang sebuah er… _Nekomimi_. Si surai kuning Kise dan si surai biru gelap Aomine tampak merebutkan Si biru muda kuroko—yang tampak ayem aja.

"Oi," Midorima menyela Aomine dan Kise sekaligus memulai pembicaraan.

"APA?!" Namun, baik Aomine dan Kise menjawab dengan jeritan.

"KITA UDAH NYAMPE MASJID, IDIOT!"

"…"

…

Singkat kata, setelah ber_wudhu_ yang tidak memakan waktu lama—namun diulur-ulur oleh Kise yang hobi menyiprati air wudhunya—dan entah kenapa, kejadian itu memprovokasi semua member Kisedai . Waktu _wudhu_ yang tidak sampai lima menit itu malah menjadi tiga kali lipat, lima belas menit. Dan Kise memohon ampun karenanya. Mereka bergegas masuk masjid, walau MIdorima sempat tidak yakin, Akashi akan kepanasan atau tidak. Bukankah Akashi merupakan jelmaan iblis?

_Adzan_ dikumadangkan. Kisedai—yang saat itu kedapatan shaf bagian belakang—menjawab panggilan _adzan_ tersebut dengan tenang. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu—Akashi yang tidak suka menunggu memutuskan untuk shalat sendiri, namun dicegah dengan segenap tumpah keringat oleh Midorima, maupun Murasakibara—_Iqamat_ tedengar. Sang Imam sudah _takbiratul_ _ikhram_. Namun entah kenapa Aomine masih berdesak-desakkan dengan Kise.

"Aominecchi, itu bagian ku-ssu!" bisik Kise.

"Itu mah kamunya aja yang sok gede!" Aomine membalas Kise songong.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, diamlah…" Tegur Kuroko yang kala itu bersiap-siap untuk _takbiratul_ _Ikhram_.

"Anjir, gue ngeinjek jajannya Murasakibara!" Desis Aomine.

"Pfft, siap-siap jadi tempe penyet aja deh, Aominecchi." KIse menyeringai.

"Mine-chin jahat!" terdengar suara Murasakibara yang bersedekap, melirik Aomine dengan tatapan membunuh. Tunggu, Bukannya dia lagi _shalat_ ya?

"KALO SHALAT GAK BOLEH NGOMONG WOY!" Jerit Aomine, lupa sikon.

"AOMINECCHI JUGA JANGAN TERIAK, INI MASJID, _DAIKAMPRET_!" balas Kise.

Grasak-grusuk di _shaf_ belakang cukup mengganggu _jama'ah_ yang lain, bahkan Midorima yang kala itu sudah _shalat_.

"_AMIN_~"

Seruan terdengar dari _jama'ah_ yang sedang _shalat_. Aomine dan Kise membelalakkan matanya.

"Aominecchi, bentar lagi _raka'at_ kedua –ssu! Cepetan!" Tegur si pirang.

"Iya-iya! Ini gue mau _sholat_, bego! Diem!"

"Aominecchi, emangnya nggak apa-apa ssu?"

Yaelah, tadi nyuruhnya shalat malah ngajak ngomong.

"Emang nggak apa-apa kenapa?"

Si biru ini ngapain juga ngejawab ya ampun…

"Kita kan telat _takbiratul_ _ikhram_nya…" jelas Kise.

"Ya jadinya masbuq, gimana sih?" balas Aomine jengkel.

Di _shaf_ depan mereka, baik telinga Akashi dan Midorima panas mendengar ocehan dua orang semi-bodoh dibelakang.

"Ya juga ya…" Aomine berpikir.

"KITA GIMANA NIH?! HUWEEEEEE!"

"BERISIK IDIOT! INI MASJID, WOI!"

Kise kicep.

"Stt, ini kata _Oto_-_san_ ku kalo lagi _shalat_ nggak boleh ngomong…"

MIdorima, yang berada di _shaf_ depan mereka, berbalik arah, menghadap mereka.

"YA INI LO JUGA NGOMONG, BEGO!" Seru Akashi yang konsentrasinya lenyap gara-gara MIdorima, Kise dan Aomine.

"_ALLAHU AKBAR."_

Yah, udah _ruku',_ telat deh…

FIN

**A/n: Btw ini apaan coba… Ah, iya saya author baru disini. Sebelumnya saya lupa ngenalin diri di FF yang pertama, Love Hurts. Sebenernya ide nista ini muncul sewaktu nonton film yang-judulnya-saya-lupa. Feedback?**


End file.
